Violet eyed girl with a ferret
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: When a young girl with violet eyes joins Hogwarts and it is revealed that Hermione Granger and Violet are stepsisters, things go weird.
1. Entrance to Hogwarts & The Crush

Chapter 1: Entrance to Hogwarts and The Crush.

As the girl entered Hogwarts for the first time, there were many wolf whistles, she was only 12 for god sakes, was what being said in the girl's mind and Hermione's. No one could guess that the 12-year-old girl who just entered the Great Hall was Hermione's Stepsister. Not even Ron or Harry knew about the girl. The girl's name was Alexandra Violet Iris, but I call her Violet, you guys can call her either Alex or Violet! It's time for her story to be heard!

Violet paced nervously in front of the Great Hall doors, which were closed. She was going to be notified when to come in, it was after the first week after school had started. Then a very strict looking woman came and told her "They're waiting for you to be sorted." Then went back in, and Violet took a deep breathe and walked into the Great Hall.

It looked like a cathedral, with it's tall ceiling. Showing the stars above her and candles floating in mid-air. She heard many wolf whistling from the boys, and looked around her and saw many eager boys' eyes, she thought of only one thought _I'm only twelve years old!_

Then her eyes sought out for one person; there she was, the brown bushy haired girl known as her stepsister, Hermione Granger. She sat by a red-haired girl, a red-haired boy, and a raven-haired boy with a lightning scar on his forehead. Her sister told her about his story, and heard her tell her about the many complaints from him being famous, so she would play it, as she didn't know him, to be polite to him.

She smiled nervously, and kept walking to the front of the Great Hall where she was to be sorted. She sat on the very old oaken stool, and had the very, very old Sorting Hat. She knew he liked her thoughts as he rummaged through her mind as to what house to put her in. He laughed at the thought of her agreeing that all of the houses should unite into one school. As the one muggle saying went: _**One Band, One Sound.**_ Then the Sorting hat finally decided on putting her in **GRYFFINDOR!!!! **

The Gryffindors cheered, mostly the boys. But her sister was in there as well. Violet skipped over to where her sister was and says "Hey Hermione!" The red-haired boy and the raven-haired boy gapped that the new girl knew their best friend Hermione. Hermione got up and hugged her sister and introduced everyone except the Raven-haired boy. Violet says, " Who is he?" The raven-haired boy gapped that she didn't know who he is and stammers, "I'm, I'm Harry Potter." Violet smiles and says "Alexandra Violet Iris, nice to meet you. You can call me either Violet or Alex." Then whispers to him "I knew who you were the whole time, Hermione tells me all about you. I thought it would be polite for me pretending to not know you, and we'll keep it that way." Then Harry smiles and whispers back "Thanks, that felt good and is polite."

Hermione had a confused look and many guys around them were giving Harry glares. Violet smiled, and ate her food and left the Great Hall. She ran up to the common room, and sat in one of armchairs. The Golden Trio entered a few minutes later and sat on a free armchairs or floor. The Golden Trio talked amongst themselves, while Violet was reading a book, every once in a while she would catch Ron gazing at her in love.

Then a young red-head girl came over and sat with them and says to Violet "Hello, I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley." Hermione smiled and says to Ginny "This is my stepsister Alex." Ginny nudged Ron with her big toe, and he looked at her and says "What?" Ginny smirked at him and says, "It looks like you're in love, with a certain someone that has a name that starts with A." Violet blushed at Ginny's saying, and from that night on, her crush on Ron Weasley had started.


	2. Chapter 2: The Telling

Chapter 2: The Telling

Violet didn't know what to do! She had a crush on a guy that her sister had been pining forever since she met him. Then she had to come and mess it up. Then a girl approached Violet and stuck her hand out and introduced herself as Ashlee, her new dorm mate. They shook hands, and Violet says to Ashlee "Can you keep a secret?" Ashlee nods and violet tells her everything about her having a crush on her sister's crush. Ashlee shrugged and says "I have no idea what you should do, maybe you should tell your sister?"

"No way! She'll kill me."

"You can't control your emotions!"

"Neither can my sister!"

"Tell her!"

"No, I don't wanna die!"

"You won't!"

"You come with me then!"

"Okay then!"

Then the two girls went to find Hermione, which was in the Library researching something. Ashlee nudged Violet to tell Hermione, Hermione gestured for her to say something and Violet takes a deep breath and says, "I have a crush on Ron Weasley. Please don't kill me!" Hermione laughed at Violet's comment at the end and says to her "I won't kill you, you're my sister for gods sake's. I forgive you for having a crush on Ron. You can't control your feelings towards him." Violet smiled and was relieved that her sister took it well. All that was left was to find a way for Ron to know that she liked liked him without her actually saying it.


	3. Author Note

Hey all! Sorry no updates on any stories other then this Author's Note. I'm not feeling well at all and I can barely sit at the computer. Plus I'm worrying about results of my exams at the hospital… So all wish me well and I absolutely promise at least for all of my stories, an update by as late as Halloween, and as soon as I get super better I will make sure I update! Plus as soon as I get a free weekend with no HOMEWOK! (It's stupid….) So like I've said, I will update! Plus I'm abandoning Isabelle Cullen's Diary. Since I've given up trying to figure out what to write for a next chapter. Plus I can't write Diary Entries. So watch Shadow Story, Alone in the World(Which needs more contestants.), Violet Eyed Girl with a ferret, and totally Slytherin Princes Cares! I'm most likely to be focusing on mainly Slytherin Prince Cares because I've figured out Ideas for the next few chapters! Just need to write them down. So definitely expect an update, if not then send me loads of PMs telling me to update! Hehe, like my mum will do to my doctor after next week's Thursday if he doesn't call. Also there is a possibility that I'll be going to surgery for my back. So once again wish me luck!

Forever & Always,  
~Hp-Twil-Fan

Oooooh, I got an idea how to end my future stories/notes!

Don't let the death eaters Imperius you, or let two-legs get rid of the forest. I don't know, until next time: EAT A PIZZA WITH NO MEAT! (unless you love meat, do it without the crust.)


	4. Author Note 2

OH MY GOSH! Just tonight I was looking at my story traffic after writing a email to support about them missing a category in movies that I just watched on YouTube, Dadnapped. I couldn't believe what I saw! Many of hits on Isabelle Cullen's Diary, so now. After I've finished writing the 3rd chapter to Slytherin Prince Cares, I'll be working on more diary entries for that story! But don't expect it until I'm back at school in January, and more than likely then. I might not have time since in January I have exams coming up in the end of the month but totally I will update it, as soon as I have time. After I read some of the dumb diary books, they are totally funny and awesome! Plus, I love all of my fans! You guys have made my night! So for a privilege for all of you fans/readers. I'm giving you guys a preview of my almost done chapter of Slytherin Prince Cares!

_Ron chuckled, and said "Harry. That's a small little first year. And incase, you don't remember, she's a Malfoy! Really, be friends with a young Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him as Alex's waterworks started up again, and Hermione hugged Alex once more, and comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back. Harry shook his head, and then says to Ron "I don't give a bloody hell if she is a Malfoy. I can just sense that she isn't like a normal Malfoy. She's crying, for one. For two she hasn't called Hermione a mudblood!" Alex looked at Harry with bright eyes, and hugged Harry after letting go of Hermione. She glared at Ron, who got a very frightened face, and his voice got all high and squeak. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron confused, and Harry asks Ron "Have you seen a spider mate?" Ron shook his head, and pointed at Alex, and says "She scares me! She's glaring at me, and I'm afraid that she'll do something! I'm sorry little girl! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Then ran from the room towards the Great Hall._

I found writing Ron's one line of squealing don't hurt me was funny, and as I read it over and over, it still makes me laugh and I can hear his squealing in my head. So watch out for the new chapter to come out and sorry for another author note instead of update. But at least you got a preview, so watch out for the new chapter. Plus Shadow Story and Violet Eyed Girl with Ferret are gonna be on hiatus, since I have a major writers block on them. So wish me luck, and Happy Boxing day, and Merry belated-Christmas!

~Hp-Twil-Fan

Love you guys always!


	5. Chapter 3: The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

Violet spent the rest of that night, thinking up of a plan that would make Ron find out that she was in love with him, but not actually telling him so.

She was sitting on her bed when the perfect plan hit her. She would go out with one of the many boys asking her out, and try to make him jealous, in which he found out.

It was much better than her other idea of spending the rest of her life staring at him and sighing. Much faster too. She told Ashlee her plan "Well, here's my plan. I'm gonna agree to go out with one of the guys who have been begging me to go out with them. Thus making Ron jealous and figuring out that he likes me!"

"Violet, that plan isn't foolproof. Plus a bit dumb, since we already know that he is in love with you. Besides, what if one of those guys you agree to go on a date with, is the worst ever?"

"But. He doesn't! Plus, I don't want it to take a long time. Because my other plan was to stare at him and sigh a lot. That is a problem, I know! I'll tell Harry about me liking Ron, and then asking him to help me get Ron jealous!"

"That would work. I guess."

Violet walked down the stairs, but stopped at the last stair, as she heard voices coming from over by the Fireplace.

"Do you want her to fall for another guy?"

"No way mate! I think I'm in love! Besides, she wouldn't say yes to any of those guys!"

"Ron, get a hold of yourself! She'll probably say yes one of these days."

"Well, if she does… then I'll never be the same until she dumps him!"

"Oh, you'll be fine!"

"NO I WON'T"

Then there was silence, other than the sound of Violet giggling. She came out of where she was hiding, and snuck up behind Ron, motioning the be quiet gesture of putting a finger to the lips. Then says "So… Anything you wanna tell me Ron?" Ron jumped, and turned to see who was there. But Violet moved at the same as Ron, so she was still behind him. He says "Who's there?"

"Oh just me."

Ron turned to the source of the voice, and this time Violet just stood there not moving and yet smirking. Ron almost fainted right there and then. "So do you have a crush on me or what? Because one of these days I will say yes to one of those guys."

"No, I don't have a crush on you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, because I'm beyond a crush, I'm in love with you!"

At that moment Violet blushes and says

"Well, I have a crush on you."

"Awesome! Wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure!"

Together they left the Common Room talking about what they could do for a date, hand in hand.


End file.
